


Look Forward

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: HP Femslash February [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Care of Magical Creatures, Dublin (City), Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Glasgow, International Confederation of Wizards - Freeform, Living Together, Magical Creatures, Ministry of Magic, Pets, Photographer Cho, Photography, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: Wild and righteous and beautiful in her badged denim jacket and Ravenclaw knit cap, Luna's hair had been thrown haphazardly into a fishtail down her back, and lovely rainbow ribbons and charms glimmered in the braids as she walked... Her eyes were that heady silver-grey, her cheeks pink, the curve of her jaw as sharp as her shout. Cho had brought out her camera, peered through the viewfinder to catch her. And she hasn’t looked away since.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep my momentum by checking off the au: criminals (3/5) box on my bingo card for nooreva’s hp femslash february (trope bingo challenge) on Tumblr! They’re technically activists with a criminal record. Thanks for reading!

Cho was two years ahead of Luna at Hogwarts, only ever in the periphery of her life and Luna in the periphery of hers.

Now, Luna could not be more central. Cho can see her so clearly.

They share a flat–and a bed–on the edge of Dublin’s wizarding district. And, when they’re not sharing a bed, they’re working in the Magical Creatures Division for the International Confederation of Wizards. At least, that’s their day jobs–Luna in Creature Care Committee and Cho in Marketing as a photographer. By night, they’re magical beings rights activists.

Not long after the war’s end, Cho had run into Luna at a rally for Werewolf rights outside of Cardiff. Luna had looked older–of course–but even surer than before. Wild and righteous and beautiful in her badged denim jacket and Ravenclaw knit cap, her hair had been thrown haphazardly into a fishtail down her back, and lovely rainbow ribbons and charms glimmered in the braids as she walked and lifted her sign (TO WERE IS HUMAN). Her eyes were that heady silver-grey, her cheeks pink, the curve of her jaw as sharp as her shout. Cho had brought out her camera, peered through the viewfinder to catch her. And she hasn’t looked away since.

After the first time Cho joined Luna’s group on a midnight raid (freeing Tebos smuggled from Zaire for the price of hide on the black market), Luna had kissed Cho. Covered in mud from the sties and dodging adolescent magical pigs running amok and the other wizards chasing after them, they’d Apparated to Cho’s flat and laughed as they Siphoned dung and dirt from their hair and clothes. It had taken hours of hopping around in their underthings to avoid more flying mud, but it had felt like minutes as Luna told story after story of returning endangered creatures to their homes, freeing them from alchemical plants, and once where a Crup puppy had found its way into her rucksack after a shutting down a mill.

When Cho finally rinsed and dried her hair, Luna had just stepped up to her, wearing one of Cho’s threadbare Hogwarts tee shirts, and looped a finger around a lock of Cho’s hair.

“Your hair reminds me of those nights where all you can see are pricks of starlight hidden in the darkest blue,” she said, as if one just says that. Cho supposed one just says that if they’re Luna Lovegood.

Cho smiled, shy but indulgent. Luna, of course, was not smiling but tilting her head thoughtfully.

She then leaned in for a kiss.

After minutes of soft lips and wet tongues, puffs of hot breath and tickling fingertips against skin, Cho brushed a hand through Luna’s messy blonde hair. 

“If my hair is midnight,” she’d said after a while, “then yours must be sunlight. I’ve always admired it.”

Luna hummed, pressing another kiss to Cho’s collarbone. “Perhaps winter sunlight. It’s never been too golden.”

Cho couldn’t help that Luna brought out the poetry in her. “But winter is when we need sunlight most, yeah?”

Luna is neither modest nor disingenuous. Other witches and wizards seem to misread her, thinking her to be moony on some days and mad on others, but she’s actually frighteningly self-aware. Combine that with her belief in the improbable…

Technically, they’re wanted by three different countries and four magical municipalities across Europe for their work, but Luna remains confident that they will never be caught.

Now, in their shared flat with its shared bed, they have two Crups, one Moke and several Kneazles who come and go, and occasionally Luna will bring an injured Fwooper or abandoned Bowtruckle home to nurse. And Cho welcomes it.

Tonight, they’re meeting Lavender, Anthony and Hermione at a pride demonstration in Scotland. Luna would jingle with excitement even if there weren’t bells in her hair. She made Cho earrings especially for today, little beaded crescent moons, and when the sun sets they glow faintly as Cho takes her camera, takes Luna’s hand, and walks to an Apparition point to head to wizarding Glasgow.

Before they make their way into the crowd, Cho pulls Luna back and into her arms, pressing her nose into the white-blonde curls just behind her radish earring. Cho kisses her neck then looks around at the growing crowd, excited and hopeful.

Their fingers are still laced as they get lost in the sea of witches and wizards looking for their friends. When Luna spots Anthony–Hermione and Lavender holding signs behind him–she smiles wide. Cho squeezes her hand, and Luna turns to her and her grin shines brighter.

“Ready to change the world bit by bit?” Luna asks, tugging her along.

For some, Luna’s faith in the face of impossibility is terrifying. But Cho loves how Luna is steady. And it’s clear in the honest smiles Luna shows her that Luna loves Cho just as steadily as she lives.

“Ready,” Cho says. She lifts her camera. Peers through the viewfinder.

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Come say hi at [byesweetheart.tumblr.com](byesweetheart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
